


The Promise of Insanity

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is his own worst enemy. (Some spoilers for 5x07.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas associated with Doctor Who belong to their respective creators.

Watching Amy and Rory, the Doctor felt a pang of guilt building inside his chest.

He was a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords. He survived the destruction of Gallifrey and he went travelling through time, constantly running from his past.

Running from his ghosts.

He was a madman with a box; a madman with a box and a mind that would not – could not – sleep. Images, information, random little details were what kept him company in the darkness and the light.

He needed people – wonderful, unpredictable people – to stave off what was quite possibly insanity.

The memory of the Dream Lord plagued his waking thoughts. He saw the reflection staring back at him just when he least expected it, drawing him back into the fear of the nightmare.

He was his own worst enemy.

He'd always been his own worst enemy.

That's why he needed them.

It was selfish.

They kept the nightmare away. They kept him alive, focused and on track.

Humans. Wonderful, enthusiastic people.

One day he wondered if his selfishness would catch up with him.

When that day came, it would truly be the end of the Time Lords.

Until then all he could do was try to solve the mysteries at hand.

And not lose himself in himself.

Loneliness would be his constant companion.


End file.
